Samsara
Samsara, also known as Zen (with his card and a quest calling him Cuatal but it is likely a miscoding), is the boss of the Temple of Cuatal. He is the largest boss in Grand Chase so far. Samsara is a deity of Xenia, residing in the Temple of Cuatal. During the assault in Battle for Bermesiah, his voice warns the Chase that their continent is under siege, while he also requests they go to the "New World" (Xenia). As they arrive at the Temple, his "voice" starts requesting help, as a Dark Force that corrupted his followers, which are attacking him. The Grand Chase thought it was a trap, but insist on helping. Before reaching him, they meet Amy, one of his followers, trying flee. Afterward, his (corrupt) loyalist, Vanessa blocks the way, saying that Samsara is preparing a sort of "ceremony" (which is an obvious lie), and cannot be disturbed. After getting her senses back, she then requests that they help Samsara immidiately. Upon reaching the Temple's summit, Samsara is encountered, half-possessed, and confronted by a Fanatic Shield Soldier and a Fanatic Bomb Soldier. He unleashes a powerful kick, killing them both (while Arme comments on it). The massive God then turns his attention to the Grand Chase, threatening to devouer their souls, showing that he is fully possessed. After destroy his "shackles" held by the Darkness, he thanks them with a story; There were 6 Elements, Ciculation, Flames, Balance, Judgment, Destruction, Life, and Ascendancy, each witheld the "peace" of the entire world. However, the "ascendant" fraction rised in power, and destroyed the balance using corruption. He claims that using the other 5 "God Orbs" to counteract against the Dark Orb, to defeat Ascendancy. He offers them the Orb of Cycles, and allows Amy to join the Grand Chase. During the events on Valstrath, just before Ashtaroth eliminates the Grand Chase, Samsara sensed danger and sends Vanessa to help them. Due to Samsara's size, he is not affected by any status changes, like freezing and petrify, and cannot be knocked back or knocked down. Samsara is the holder of the Orb of Cycles. Attacks If the player is in front of Samsara near his upper body, he may attempt to punch them, or if they are near his lower body, he will attempt to kick them, both sending the player to the other side of the room. He can also do a jump attack, in which he targets a player, and if hit, the player can take a large amount of damage. It can be avoided through the use of a skill, Arme's dash, and Sword Master's or Nova's shadowstep. Another attack Samsara has is a series of blue projectiles that shoot out in numerous directions, but requires a couple seconds of charging. This move can be reflected with the Sylph mirror of Warlock, and cannot kill a player. Samsara also has two Danger moves. One of them covers almost the whole stage in front of him with a multitude of purple lasers, and the other is a giant pillar of fire that turns the middle of the stage a danger zone for a couple seconds. Samsara's appearance changes to reflect the health he has lost (removal of mask, appearance of cloak & emblem). Trivia *This is the only deity that doesn't have minions protecting him. However, two corrupt Fanatics, are confronting him, but are defeated by their original Master. *A small meme revolves around Samsara's pre-boss fight dialogue and the "This is Sparta!" scene in 300 because of their similarity. *Samsara is currently the largest boss, but he isn't the largest out of all the beings. The Ancient Giant is actually twice Samsara's size. *When the Chase call Amy a "monster", Samsara immidiately remarks she isn't one, despite the joke. This causes beliefs that even Deities aren't "All-Knowing". Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters